


Follow Your Sound Through a Crowded Room

by earthquaker



Series: Am I Gonna Get to Love You? [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Pining, Poor Life Choices, Poor treatment of original characters, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and i mean unresolved, but not explicitly, honestly this fic is just angst and pining, if you're looking for a plot there isn't one, no resolution here, sex is talked about, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthquaker/pseuds/earthquaker
Summary: “I know exactly what I’m doing. Look, if this is all I ever get of Parrish then it’s all I ever get. I’ve made my fucking peace with it. It’s more than I thought I’d ever get.”(Or a collection of scenes that combine to tell the prequel story of how Ronan and Adam got drunkenly married in Las Vegas)
Relationships: Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Am I Gonna Get to Love You? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016139
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Follow Your Sound Through a Crowded Room

**Author's Note:**

> So the other day, I wrote a fic that started out as a light hearted joke mostly to myself about Adam and Ronan getting accidentally married in Las Vegas (which you can read [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514408). And that fic ended up being a lot more angsty than I had originally intended. And it also turned out that I had a lot of thoughts and feelings as to how they ended up in that situation.  
> So this is a prequel, of sorts. If you haven't read the Las Vegas fic, then hey, this fic here has a sequel! If you have read it, then hey, here is some angsty context!  
> Enjoy!

Ronan stood on his front steps and watched as Adam triple checked his car was locked.

“The car is locked Parrish, it’s what the key does.”

“I’m just making sure. Last time I was here, some delinquent broke into my car and left a horrendous tape in the cassette player,” Adam said as he walked up the drive towards Ronan.

Ronan hadn’t seen him in months, he wanted to pull Adam in towards him, hug him, hold him tight. But they didn’t do that. Instead, Ronan knocked his fist against Adam’s shoulder and, throwing an arm around his neck, mussed his hair, like he’d do to Matthew or Gansey.

Adam followed him into the house. He dumped his duffle bag in the hallway and frowned down at it like it had said something mean about him. “And why was the other side of the tape sexy jams?”

“Sexy jams? Is that how the cool kids at Harvard speak?”

“You know what I meant Lynch.”

“Nah, they were just were cool driving songs. Parrish’s Hondayota Alone Time. You’re the one that thinks the songs are sexy.”

*

Adam was stood in the darkened hallway. Light spilt from the cracked open living room door across half his face. His eyes were wide and shining, and his smile at Ronan when he approached was easy and elastic.

“I just needed some—” he hiccoughed. “Air. Too many people. And you were gone.” He looked on the verge of giggles. This was such a rare Adam, Ronan thought, relaxed and unguarded.

“Jesus, Parrish. You need to build up your alcohol tolerance.”

“Huh?” Adam’s eyes snapped up to meet Ronan’s. Where had he been looking before? Why hadn’t Ronan notice? Maybe Adam wasn’t the only one who hadn’t been able to handle their drink. “I’m maybe just a little tipsy?” He was whispering obnoxiously loudly and still laughing.

“Sure Parrish, you’re not as think as I drunk you are?”

Adam giggled loudly. _Fuck, he’s so beautiful,_ Ronan thought. He thought about telling him that, but Adam’s fingers were twisted in the hem of Ronan’s shirt now and all thoughts fell straight from his head.

He couldn’t say how it happened. One moment he was watching Adam’s wet bottom lip slide from between his teeth, the next his own lips were slanted across Adam’s. Adam’s mouth pushed wet and hot against Ronan’s, his lips moving softly against Ronan’s. Adam’s hands gripped at him harder, pulling Ronan closer to him, fingers digging into his hips. Ronan’s hands tangled in Adam’s hair, traced down the side of his face. It was 1:37am and his house was full of people, but Ronan didn’t care. He couldn’t bring himself to care about anything that wasn’t Adam.

Ronan traced his tongue along Adam’s bottom lip and Adam giggled into the kiss. Ronan was laughing now too and he couldn’t keep his hands off of Adam. He pulled him back into a kiss, harder this time. Adam had stopped laughing and he groaned desperately into the kiss.

“Upstairs?” he whispered to Adam, moving his lips from Adam’s just enough to get the words out.

Adam nodded. “Yeah,” he breathed.

“I’ll be right behind you,” Ronan told him. He watched Adam walk away and up the stairs. “Fuck,” he said out loud, to himself.

In the kitchen, he found Gansey staring absently at an empty bottle of whiskey.

“I just don’t remember drinking this much of it,” he said to Ronan, without looking away from the bottle.

“You don’t remember because you drank that much of it. Or because Parrish drank it. He’s pretty wasted. I’m gonna go up with him and make sure he doesn’t choke on his own vomit in the night. And you should probably stop too.” He grabbed the bottle of whiskey out of Gansey’s hand and replaced it with a carton of orange juice. “Drink that.”

Gansey grinned loosely at him, and wrapped an arm around Ronan’s neck, pulling him into half a hug. “You’re a noble man, Ronan Lynch.”

“God, you’re a mess. Go find Sargent, she’ll look after you.”

As much as Ronan loved drunk Gansey, and would’ve otherwise happily stayed and teased him more, he couldn’t stop thinking of Adam waiting for him upstairs. “Night, man,” he said to Gansey and left him alone with his juice.

Upstairs, Ronan’s bedroom light was on, but when he entered, Adam was slumped sideways on the bed, fast asleep. Ronan sighed, and crossed the room to him. He slid Adam’s jeans off and carefully tucked him under the duvet. When Ronan climbed into bed next to him, Adam’s eyes fluttered open.

“Was just gonna rest, for a bit,” he slurred.

“Sure, Parrish. Go to sleep.” _What the fuck have I done,_ thought Ronan. He hadn’t realised Adam was that drunk. Had Adam even wanted to kiss him? He didn’t know. Ronan barely slept that night, worry keeping him awake, guilt twisting in his gut like a knife.

*

Adam’s mouth felt thick and sticky and gross; the result of not brushing his teeth before bed. He squinted his eyes open against the sun shining into them and realised he was in an unfamiliar bed. Or wait, maybe not such an unfamiliar bed. Ronan was reclining in the bed next to him, watching him with soft eyes. Hazy memories surfaced; kissing Ronan in the hallway, coming upstairs to wait for him. Emotions were swirling like a hurricane inside Adam and he knew that whatever he said next had the potential to cause irreparable damage.

“Ronan –” he started to say. He didn’t know what he wanted to say, he only knew silence could cause as much damage as anything else he could say.

“We don’t have to talk about this.” Ronan cut him off. “If you don’t want to talk about it, we won’t.”

Ronan’s face was carefully blank, but Adam couldn’t stop his own confusion flashing across his face. Adam slowly nodded. “Yeah, we don’t have to talk about it. It’s not a big deal.” It felt like a big deal. He’d kissed _Ronan._

“You hungover, Parrish?”

“What? No, I’m fine.”

“Great, you can help me clear up all the fucking mess then.”

Evidently, they were going to act like nothing happened then. Adam was fine with that, not talking about things was his forte.

*

“There’s no way you can sleep on that.” Adam was talking about the tiny, shitty couch in the common area of his senior year flat.

“Why not?” Ronan scowled at it.

“Because it’s tiny, and you’re ridiculously tall, and it’s broken. You hardly sleep anyway, you definitely won’t on that thing. I’ve actually got a double bed this year, share with me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Lynch. It’s fine, just don’t hog the blankets. Are you coming out or not?”

The bar they went to was crowded and noisy. Loud music layered over louder people. Ronan wondered how Adam coped, with hearing in only one ear. He wondered if any of Adam’s college friends even knew, if his half deafness was just another secret Adam kept from them. Ronan wasn’t bothered, if Adam wanted to keep secrets, then it was whatever. Besides, he had other things to worry about. Like the fact that from the moment they entered the bar, Adam’s hands had barely ever left him. Hands on his hips, guiding him across the crowded room, an arm around his shoulders when they’d slid into the booth in the corner, a hand high on his thigh when Adam had leaned across him to talk to a friend.

Adam kept looking at him, like he was daring him to call him out on it. But Ronan Lynch had never walked away from a challenge. _If this is the game we’re playing,_ he thought, _game on._ He’d leaned in close when he whispered in Adam’s good ear, letting his lips brush the shell of it. He’d held eye contact with Adam as he licked salt off the back of his hand when he was shooting tequila. He sat close to Adam in the booth and pressed his thigh hard against Adam’s.

Much later, after more drinks than Ronan cared to remember, they’d laid in Adam’s bed, face to face, with careful distance between them. Ronan could still feel every place that Adam touched him all night and he wondered if Adam could feel the same. If he could feel the tingling in his fingers like static shock, like Ronan could.

“Ronan,” Adam whispered. “Kiss me.” His hands were skidding across the no man’s land between them, reaching out to Ronan.

Ronan wanted to kiss him, wanted to give in to the tension that had been building all night. He wanted to hold Adam, feel his body against him, on top of him. But.

“No. You’re drunk.”

“So’re you.” Adam frowned at him.

“I am. So ask me in the morning. Ask me when you’re sober.”

Adam’s face had dropped, he looked so sad. Ronan hated himself. Adam rolled away and turned out the light. It took Ronan ages to fall asleep and he could tell from the tension in Adam’s breathing that he wasn’t asleep either.

They didn’t talk about it in the morning. Adam went to class and Ronan drove home. He’d been driving for three hours when his phone rang. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn’t have answered, but when he saw the screen light up with PARRISH, he pulled over to answer.

“Hey.” Adam sounded tired. “I wasn’t sure if you’d answer.”

_I’ll always answer if it’s you._ “Yeah well, three hours into an eight hour drive. I was lonely.”

“I wanted to tell you that I’m sor—”

“Don’t,” Ronan interrupted him. He didn’t want to hear Adam’s apology. “There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

“I just don’t want to ruin anything. I don’t want to ruin us. And --”

“No, me neither.” Ronan interrupted him again. He fumbled for a change of topic. “I was looking up weird roadside attractions. Do you want to go see the world’s largest collection of the world’s smallest versions of the world’s largest things?”

Adam’s laughter was bright and delighted down the phone. “Absolutely not.”

“Is that because it’s in Kansas?

“Yes, Lynch. If it was in Pennsylvania, then I’d definitely want to go.” Adam’s sarcastic deadpan was perfect. He exhaled, tension draining out of him at last. Things were back to normal.

*

“You seriously cannot live here.” Ronan was slamming cupboards open and closed in the dank kitchen/living room/bedroom. The only thing that this so-called apartment had going for it over the last place Adam had viewed was that it actually had four walls.

“Well, I don’t really have a lot of options, it’s this or I live in my car.” He could get used to the permeating smell of garbage. Probably.

“Or you can live with me.”

“Oh yeah, great idea. Because driving for six hours every day is completely different from living my car.”

“No asshole, I’m moving to DC.”

“You’re moving… out of the Barns…?”

“Well I’m gonna keep it, but like, I’m sick of driving back and forward all time and now Matthew’s in California, and you’re back here and Gansey is here and I thought if I lived here I could get some regular DJ gigs and –” Ronan looked around the tiny, damp flat, awkwardly scratching at the back of his head. A younger Ronan, Adam thought, would be chewing on his leather wristbands.

“And you want to live with me?”

“Well you don’t want to live with a stranger, and I don’t want you dying of smallpox or whatever the fuck once-eradicated disease is growing in that cupboard.”

Adam narrowed his eyes at him. He tried to supress the part of his brain that “I’m paying exactly half the rent.”

“Obviously.”

“And no shitty EDM if I’m trying to work.”

Ronan snorted. “Wouldn’t dignify you with my creative genius anyway. No blowing up the microwave with your shitty cooking.”

Adam glared. “That was one time.”

“And yet it’s all I ever heard about you from your college roommates. For a really smart person, you do some dumb things.”

“Yeah, and apparently agreeing to live with you is the next one.”

*

Adam’s coughing had been keeping him awake all night, but when morning came, Ronan could hear him shuffling about in the kitchen, like he was about to do something crazy like _go to work._

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ronan said to announce himself as he crashed into the kitchen.

“Getting ready for work,” Adam croaked. He looked like a zombie. Ronan wondered if he had slept at all. His shirt was buttoned up wrong and he was staring at the coffee machine like he’d never seen it before.

“No, you’re not. Go the fuck back to bed. If you go in they’ll just send you home and you’ll make yourself sicker.”

Adam tried to glare at Ronan, but the effect was ruined by a sudden spluttering cough. “Fine. Let me just call in,” he wheezed.

Ronan hadn’t been in Adam’s room since they’d moved in. It was one of the weird unspoken lines they didn’t cross. But now Ronan followed Adam into his room, bringing him a mug of tea.

There was a baseball bat under Adam’s bed. Ronan couldn’t figure out why. “Since when do you play baseball?” He hoped his voice sounded casual. He placed the tea on Adam’s nightstand.

“Oh, uhh. It’s –” Adam coughed again. He was sat on his bed and was suddenly very engaged in sorting out his pillows. “I kept having this dream. That he came, to my dorm in college. I bought it there.”

Ronan didn’t need to ask who he meant. “Fuck that. He wouldn’t fucking dare come here.” Ronan had to tamp down the rage that was boiling up inside him.

Adam breathed, wheezily. “I know. You’re here.” He coughed again and took a sip from the tea he’d taken from the nightstand to cradle in his hands.

“Damn right.”

“I’m going to work tomorrow,” Adam rasped.

“Sure you are,” Ronan laughed. “Tomorrow’s Saturday, genius.”

Adam coughed again and then said, very quietly “Oh.”

Ronan grinned at him. “Get some sleep, Parrish.”

*

“I’m going out. I’ve got a date tonight.” Adam was standing in the doorway of his room wearing a blue button up shirt and black slacks. _Fuck he looks good,_ Ronan thought. He bit down hard on the inside of mouth and then elected to ignore Adam’s statement

“Do you wanna hear my remix of the murder squash song?” Ronan grinned at his laptop, and unplugged his headphones, letting the music pound out of the shitty laptop speakers instead.

“Absolutely not. Turn that off, you’re forgetting rule number one of this arrangement.”

“Am not, you’re not working. Unless you’re practicing for your new supermodel gig.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Did you hear what I said?”

“Yeah, some poor bastard is gonna be treated to an evening of misdirection and lies courtesy of the “mysterious” Adam Parrish.” Ronan didn’t actually do the air quotes but he knew Adam got the idea.

“You know sometimes, Lynch, your words, they hurt me.”

“Oh look, more lies.” Ronan grinned wickedly at him.

“Fuck you, I’m moving out.”

“I wouldn’t. If you do, Cheng’ll win the bet.”

“They do not have a bet.” Adam was searching for his keys.

“Keys are on top of the microwave. They do. Sargent’s out already cos we lasted more than six months. Cheng’s got a year. Noah’s got faith in us, he doesn’t think it’ll end in murder at least.”

Adam snatched his keys off the top of the microwave. “Thanks. And what, Gansey’s got us down for a summer wedding?”

“Fuck I’m not marrying you in the summer, that’s so cliché.”

Adam rolled his eyes again. “I’ll let you pick the date. Have fun remixing shitty songs.” He shrugged on his jacket.

Ronan grunted. “Have fun telling lies!” he called as Adam left. He smirked as he watched Adam’s middle finger disappear out the door.

“Fuck,” he swore emphatically. Ronan dug his phone out from the back of the couch and called Gansey.

“Parrish has a date,” he said as soon as Gansey answered.

“Oh hello Ronan, nice of you to call. How are you?”

“I was a lot better before Parrish went out on a date.” Ronan could hear Blue and Henry in the background. He hoped he’d interrupted something.

“Well, I don’t think he’s deliberately done it to upset –”

“Yeah Lynch, why would he go out on a date when he’s got his moody roommate to stare at him all night.” Blue had snatched the phone from Gansey and cut him off.

“Fuck you Sargent, I don’t stare. And I don’t care that he has a date.”

“You literally do. You just said you were fine before Adam went out on a date.”

“Look, I called to talk to Gansey not to you.”

“Well Gansey doesn’t know anything about Adam’s date, but I do, so you did call to talk to me.”

Sargent was right. Ronan hated when she was right. “Tell me then.”

“Her name’s Annie, she works in the same building as Adam but not for the same firm. She’s friends with one of his colleagues though.”

Ronan rocked back on his chair. He tried to sort out how he felt. Nothing had happened between him and Adam in months, not since they’d moved in, not since Adam’s senior year of college in fact. Nothing had happened but sometimes this tension built between them like static charge building in the atmosphere. Maybe Adam had got tired of waiting for the jump of electricity. Had Ronan? Is that why nothing had happened?

“Why are you so bothered by Adam going on a date anyway?” Blue interrupted his train of thought.

“I’m not,” he lied.

“Hmm.” Blue did not sound convinced. “How is it living with him then? Six months nearly. I’m genuinely shocked he hasn’t murdered you yet.”

“What why? I’m a great roommate. I clean, I cook his dinner.”

“Aww Lynch, it’s like you’re his 1950s housewife. Anyway, I don’t care what you do, you know I’ve already lost the betting pool.”

“Am I too late to get in on that by the way?”

“You can’t have _in_. That’s insider trading.”

“That’s not what insider trading is. Anyway, if Parrish murders me, I’ve lost anyway, you may as well let me bet that we’ll be fine until he finds someone he doesn’t want to lie to.”

“You really need to get over that. But fine, if you split your winnings with me, 50:50. Have you got a timeline on when that’ll be?”

“Three years. 70:30.”

“Great. 60:40. And _only_ if Adam moves out to live with a partner, not if you instigate it.”

“60:40. Deal.” At least this way, Ronan wouldn’t lose everything when Adam moved out.

“I’m worried about you Ronan.”

“Fuck off, you’re not.”

“Well Gansey is. He doesn’t want you to get hurt. We hope you know what you’re doing.”

“I know exactly what I’m doing. Look, if this is all I ever get of Parrish then it’s all I ever get. I’ve made my fucking peace with it. It’s more than I thought I’d ever get.”

Blue sighed down the phone. “Yeah, you’re big enough and ugly enough to make your own terrible decisions.” She laughed.

“Fuck you, I’m not ugly.”

*

“Who are you?” There was a man in his kitchen. There was a very good looking, shirtless man in his kitchen. There was a hot, half naked man in his kitchen and he was casually drinking coffee from Adam’s favourite mug. Adam hated him instantly.

“Oh, you must be the roommate. I’m Nick. I’ve taken the liberty of making some coffee.”

_Jesus, where did Lynch find this guy,_ he thought. “Right. And you are?”

“Uh, Nick.” He looked unnerved. _Good_. “Ronan and I, uhh – you know.”

The bathroom slammed open behind him. Adam flinched slightly, but Nick flinched more.

“You can shower and then you can leave.” Ronan was speaking directly to Nick.

With a confused look at Adam, Nick put his coffee down on the side and skirted around Ronan into the bathroom.

Ronan was very pointedly avoiding eye contact with Adam. Adam stared at him, eyebrows raised, not saying anything. Adam waited, watching Ronan as he shuffled around the kitchen, looking at the coffee Nick had made with disgust. There was a bite mark on the side of his neck and when Adam noticed it, jealousy reared its ugly head inside him. Adam squashed it down.

“I… thought he’d be gone by the time you got up,” Ronan said, eventually.

“Really Lynch? I was going to say it’s not very like you to do something like this, but then if they’re always gone by the time I get up, what the hell do I know.” Adam was smirking at him.

Ronan was blushing bright red, but he looked more annoyed than embarrassed. “Yeah, it’s not like me, and I didn’t enjoy it.”

Adam barked a laugh. “Wow, don’t let him hear you say that.”

“I don’t give a shit what he thinks. I just want him out the apartment.”

“Well, that shouldn’t be too hard.”

As if he’d been waiting for his cue, Nick emerged from the bathroom. Adam stared him down again, doing his best to convey ‘ _get the fuck out.’_

Nick wavered around awkwardly.

“Right uh, last night was… great, Ronan.” He grabbed a pen off the kitchen work top and scrawled something on the back of an envelope. “If you want, call me and we can hang out, or whatever.” He kept glancing nervously at Adam, as if he were expecting that his obvious discomfort would make Adam leave. It wouldn’t. The only way Adam would leave before this guy did was if Ronan told him to.

Ronan was standing next to Adam, his arms folded over his chest in a mirror of Adam’s position. “You can leave now.”

“Alright, uhh—” he seemed to toy with the idea of kissing Ronan and then, thinking better of it, he turned and fled, closing the front door carefully behind him.

“What a douchebag,” Adam observed.

Ronan stalked to the work top and picked up the envelope Nick had left his number on. “Oh no, what a shame that my raven shit all over your number,” he said sarcastically as he tore the envelope into tiny shreds.

Adam picked up his mug and looked at it sadly. “I cannot believe I’m going to have to find a new favourite mug because of your terrible taste in men.”

Ronan snorted. “If I ever do that again, promise me you’ll be here in the morning to scare them away with your creepy stare. God, I feel dirty. Is this how Declan feels all the time? I’m gonna have to shower again.” He walked across the apartment and slumped down on the sofa.

“Wouldn’t you rather I was there the night before?”

“W—Wh—What?” Ronan stammered.

Adam didn’t look up from where he was bleaching his mug. He could feel his face heating up, he knew his ears were turning pink. “You know, to scare them off before anything happens that you regret.” He tried to play it off with a laugh, ignoring the way his stomach had tied into a knot.

“Right yeah. But you were with Anna last night.”

“Annie.” _Oh fuck, Annie_.

“I thought you were staying at her place.”

“No. I mean, I was, we just had a…” He searched for the right word. “Disagreement.”

Ronan had slumped out down on the couch and Adam slumped down next to him. He rested his head on Ronan’s shoulder. Ronan’s hand came up and brushed tiny strands of hair away from his forehead, fingertips brushing over and over against Adam’s skin.

“She wants me to meet her parents.”

“Bit early for that isn’t it? You’ve been together what, a month?”

Adam made a noise of agreement. “They’re coming from Seattle. They don’t come very often.”

“And you had a “disagreement” because you think it’s too soon?”

“Not exactly. I think it is too soon but.” Adam hesitated. “She said she wants to meet mine one day.”

“And let me guess, instead of telling an easy version of the truth like, I don’t speak them anymore, you freaked out and said something she took horribly the wrong way.”

“ _I don’t speak to them anymore_. What the fuck, why didn’t I say that?”

“What did you say?”

“I said that it was never ever going to happen. And she thought I meant there was something wrong with her, and then I couldn’t backtrack without telling her why I said what I said.”

“So you just left? Smooth.”

“Well I said she’s met you, and the others, and you’re as close to family as I’ve got. And then she wanted to know why and _that’s_ when I left.”

To Adam’s surprise, Ronan laughed loudly. “God, you’re a mess Parrish.”

“Pff, pot meet kettle. At least I’m not having one night stands with assholes.”

Laughing bitterly, Ronan pushed him off the couch.

*

Adam came home from work one day to find the kitchen fully stocked with water balloons. Ronan was stood over the sink, filling more balloons, and stacking them on every available surface.

“Oh good, Parrish, you’re home,” he said, not looking up. “Get changed, come on. We’re on the clock.”

“What’s going on?”

“What does it look like? Bunch of college kids in the building over the street challenged this building to a water fight. I’m prepping. You’re gonna help me defend our lands.”

“Against some teenagers?”

“Nah, they’re probably like, 21 by now. Don’t be boring.” Ronan looked at Adam, challenge sparkling in his eyes.

Adam grinned. “Fine,” he said and he hurried to change out his work clothes.

“It’s not just us right?”

“No, some girls up on the fifth floor and a bunch of kids, I don’t fucking know.”

“You’re fucking 23 years old,” Adam said as he helped Ronan scoop water balloons up into buckets.

“Exactly. Got to do crazy shit before I become old like you.”

Adam threw a balloon at him and it exploded perfectly in his face.

*

Ronan’s white tank top was soaked through; it clung to his back and Adam could see the stark lines of his tattoo, his back muscles shifting underneath. When he turned back towards Adam, Adam watched the way the shirt clung to the hard plains of his chest. Ronan’s smile was electric and dangerous. Drops of water were sliding down his neck and Adam wanted to follow them with his tongue. He was soaking wet, but Adam’s mouth was suddenly very dry. He had been shivering in the building’s AC but heat coiled in his stomach and spread through his body.

Ronan was standing so close to him, and they were both laughing hard and uncontrollably. Adam was suddenly reminded of that New Year’s Eve, drunkenly kissing in the hallway, and then again in Ronan’s bedroom, laughter mixed with the hot and serious press of lips.

It seemed Ronan had had the same flashback. His eyes flashed from Adam’s mouth to his eyes and back again. They were so close, Adam could feel Ronan’s hot breath on his lips, could feel his body heat radiating from him. He was so close, all he had to do was raise his hands, pull Ronan those final charged millimetres and then –

His phone rang. The shrill sound of it made them both jump, shaking to their senses. Adam scrabbled to where he’d left it on the coffee table.

He answered, it was Annie. _Oh fuck._ “Annie, hi.”

“Hi, honey.” Adam screwed up his nose at the pet name. “Just calling to make sure you weren’t still working. You haven’t forgotten we’re getting dinner tonight, right?”

“No, I hadn’t.” He had.

“Oh right, I just came up to your office to see if you were still there and they said you left ages ago.” Her voice was sweet and careful.

“Oh yeah, I got away a bit early today. Sorry, I should’ve texted.”

He heard her sigh down the phone. “You were with Ronan, weren’t you?”

“Um, I live with him.” _Here we go,_ he thought, bitterly. Across the apartment, Ronan had re-emerged from his room in dry clothes. He rolled his eyes.

“I just think – never mind. You know what I think.”

“We can talk about this. I’ll come meet you for dinner, like we said we would.”

“Okay, see you in a bit sweetie.” Adam winced again.

“Bye,” he simply said.

“You know you can tell her not to call you that, honeypie,” Ronan mocked.

“Fuck off Lynch. I don’t want to hurt her feelings.”

“Oh you think asking her not to call you gross pet names will hurt her feelings, but blowing her off to ski behind a moving car is totally acceptable.”

Adam knew he should feel bad, about that, about forgetting he had plans with Annie, about a whole multitude of shitty things he’d done in their relationship.

But then, “She really doesn’t like you.”

“Pff, I don’t need everyone to like me. I’m not Gansey.”

“She doesn’t really like Gansey either.”

“Does she like any of your friends?”

Adam considered for a moment. “I think she liked Noah?”

“You’d have to be a pretty shit person to not like Noah.”

“Do you like any of her friends?”

“I haven’t met any of them. The one time I was meant to, I had to cancel because I was taking _someone_ to the emergency room because they’d put an axe through their foot.”

“Oh really, who was that?” Ronan was grinning a broad shit-eating grin. “Saved you from going to a fucking silent auction with a bunch of assholes.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“And so are you. Maybe you would’ve got on with them. Go get changed before your stupid girlfriend dumps you.”

*

Ronan was vacuuming when Adam came home from work.

“Oh God,” he said. Ronan pulled his headphones down around his neck. “Blue was right, you are like my 1950s wife.”

“Sargent said that to you too, huh? I hope you told her to mind her own business.”

“Something like that,” Adam mumbled. He filled a glass with water and leant against the worktop. “God I’m tired.”

“Well don’t worry honey, I’ve already got dinner on.”

Adam laughed. “Thanks dear. Here’s twenty dollars, go buy yourself something pretty.”

Ronan rolled his eyes and then grinned mischievously. “Thanks darling. And later on, you can fuck me while I lie back and think about the mailman.”

Adam choked on his water.

“Too far?”

Adam coughed and, thumping himself on the chest, he spluttered out, “Yeah, just a bit.”

“Our mailman is kind of sexy though.”

“That wasn’t the problem,” Adam croaked.

When Adam recovered, he realised Ronan was still watching him. Adam watched him right back. Ronan bit his bottom lip. For an incredibly tense moment, they stood watching each other. Adam could feel every molecule of air between them vibrating.

“Xbox?” Ronan said, abruptly. The moment snapped.

Adam hadn’t realised he was holding his breath. “Sure.”

*

“You’re back early. I thought you had a date with Amy.”

“Annie. And no, she broke up with me instead.”

“Oh.” Ronan tried to school his face into what he hoped was the right expression for the scenario ‘best friend gets dumped by girlfriend.’

“Jeez Lynch, don’t look too upset.” Apparently Ronan had missed the right expression and landed hard on ‘best friend who you’re secretly in love with gets dumped by girlfriend that you’ve always hated anyway.’

“Are you?”

“Am I what? Upset? I should be, but I’m just… I feel shitty because I should’ve broke up with her sooner. Or never dated her in the first place. I wasn’t fair to her. In fact I was a pretty terrible person to her. So I’m not sad it’s over.”

“How’d it happen?” Ronan hoped this was a normal amount of interest to be showing.

“She said that normal people’s priorities went ‘ _girlfriend, job, friends’_ but she felt like mine went ‘ _job, Ronan, other friends, girlfriend._ ’”

Ronan snorted. “And what did you say? ‘Hi I’m Adam Parrish and my career is the most important thing in the world to me, I’m sorry that you tried to come between me and it.’”

Adam put his face in his hands. Ronan could barely hear him when he said, “That probably would’ve been a better thing to say.”

“I can’t believe you said something worse.”

Adam moved his hands away from his face and looked at them. “I said don’t be ridiculous, Ronan is far more important to me than my job.”

“Haha! I bet she hated that!” Ronan’s stomach was doing weird little excited backflips.

“Yeah, she was pretty mad. Another reason I feel bad.”

“Right. So, does that mean you want to come with me and Noah and play fire baseball?”

Adam rolled his eyes. “That sounds like an insanely bad idea. Why not?” he said.

*

Ronan had been in this position before. A different bar, a different city, different people, different year. But the situation was the same and the rules of the game were the same. He was standing behind Adam at the bar and he twisted his fingers into Adam’s belt loops and pressed his body against Adam’s back as the crowd behind him surged forward.

“Tequila?” he murmured to Adam, lips brushing the shell of his ear again.

Adam tipped his head back onto Ronan’s shoulder and grinned lazily. Ronan watched his eyes flick down to his mouth. Adam licked his bottom lip. “Sure,” he said slowly, dragging the word out.

Ronan wanted to lick the salt off Adam’s hand himself. Adam had to know exactly what he was doing to him as he licked the back of his own hand and wrapped his wet, pink lips around his thumb. Ronan could barely concentrate on taking his own shot, but then he could practically feel Adam’s eyes following the drip of lime juice sliding down his neck.

Ronan lost count of the tequila shots, the beers, the random multicoloured liquids that seemed to appear in front of him as of by magic. They moved from one bar to the next before they ended up in the kind of nightclub that Ronan loved, and Adam barely tolerated.

On the dancefloor, Ronan pushed his hands up under Adam’s shirt, fingers tracing over sharp hipbones and digging into his back to pull him flush against Ronan. Adam’s soft lips trailed up his neck, then his teeth, scraping and biting at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Ronan shuddered and ground his hips into Adam’s. He could feel Adam hard against his thigh. The line that had existed for so long between them was so close to being crossed and Ronan wanted to cross it so badly he no longer cared where it happened, just as long as it _happened._

He was on the cusp of begging Adam to have him right here in this shitty club. He wanted Adam to take him back to the bathroom and put him on his knees or just let him grind down against Adam’s thigh until he came. He was caught up thinking of the things he’d let Adam do to him that he almost missed when Adam breathed into his ear “Take me home.”

Ronan nodded desperately. His head was spinning. They stumbled out of the club, almost tripping, neither of them wanting to stop touching the other. Adam pushed Ronan against a cold brick wall and kissed all the breath out of him. Ronan didn’t think he’d been more frantically turned on in his life. They were in a dark alley, outside a nightclub but Ronan couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“Please, Adam,” he panted, shamelessly grinding down onto Adam’s thigh. “You can have whatever you want. You can have me right here, you can –”

“Home, Ronan.” Adam’s eyes were dark, pupils blown wide. Ronan could feel he was just as turned on but when he tried to rub Adam’s cock through his jeans, Adam grabbed his wrist and repeated, “Home, now.”

Ronan could barely remember the cab ride; his entire world had narrowed down to what Adam was telling him to do. Adam’s perfect hands, guiding him out of the taxi, up the steps of their building, pushing him hard against the wall of the elevator. Adam gripped his wrists tightly when Ronan tried to reach for Adam’s crotch in the elevator.

“Soon,” he whispered against Ronan’s mouth. The elevator lurched and Ronan’s head swam, everything twisting around him, everything that wasn’t Adam sliding in and out of focus.

Adam still had hold of his wrists, but he was looking at him with softer eyes now. He shifted his grip, so his fingers were interlocked with Ronan’s and he lead him out of the elevator and down the hallway. He let go of Ronan to open the door to their apartment and Ronan plastered himself against Adam’s back again. He wanted Adam to be as turned on as he was again, he wanted Adam’s dark eyes on him, Adam’s hands putting him exactly where he wanted him.

But instead, Adam was pushing a cold glass of water into Ronan’s hand. Ronan looked at it, puzzled. “Drink it,” Adam told him.

Ronan took a big gulp of water. It hit his stomach hard, and nausea overwhelmed him. He turned quickly and threw up in the sink.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he heard Adam say. Adam rubbed his back soothingly. “Come on, Lynch, bedtime.”

Ronan just groaned and slid to the floor. “I’m gonna stay here,” he slurred.

“No, you’re not, get up. You were begging me to take you to bed earlier.”

“Begging you to take me to the club bathroom more like.” He didn’t look up at Adam. Instead he squeezed his eyes tight as if it would quell the embarrassment and the nausea.

“You didn’t want that. Go to bed. We can pretend this didn’t happen in the morning if you go to bed but if I get up and you’re still passed out on the kitchen floor, I’m gonna make you talk about your feelings.”

“Oh fuck, fine.” He held his hands out to Adam, and with Adam’s help, he got to his feet. He was about to stagger off towards his room when Adam pulled him into a hug. Ronan instinctively wrapped his arms tight around Adam.

“See you in the morning,” Adam said into his neck.

*

It was movie night at Blue and Gansey’s place, but no movie had even been chosen yet because Henry had decided that tonight was the night they were finally planning the trip they had all been discussing for months.

“There are plenty of places within the US that we can go to, we can’t all afford to fly to Europe!” Blue was arguing.

“World’s largest operating chainsaw.” So far Ronan’s only contributions had been weird roadside attractions.

“Yeah! I vote for that!” said Noah.

“What about Las Vegas?” Adam thought Henry had clearly been planning this suggestion for a while.

“There’s not a lot of interesting history in Vegas,” was Gansey’s counterargument.

“Or any.” Adam felt he should probably make a contribution at some point.

“There are, however, shitty replicas of things one might see for real Europe. And probably a lot of other curious roadside-attraction-type things.” Henry had definitely planned his pros for Vegas.

“Las Vegas. A compromise that satisfies no one,” said Ronan.

“They should put that on the sign,” Adam muttered to him. Ronan smirked back at him.

Blue was already looking up flight and hotel deals.

“Can we just not stay anywhere too expensive?” He tried to direct his question only to Blue, knowing she’d be on the same page as him already.

“Don’t worry Parrish, I’ll find us the shittiest hotel Las Vegas has to offer.” Ronan was still grinning at him.

Adam frowned. “Second shittiest.”

“Oh, I forgot, you have standards now.”

“I just don’t want to spend my vacation sleeping above a brothel.”

“How would that be much different from sharing a flat with Lynch?” Henry joked.

“Exactly, it’s my vacation. I need to get away from that.”

“Hey! You’re soiling my honourable reputation.”

“You manage that just fine by yourself Lynch,” Blue put in, snapping quickly away from where she was comparing flight times with Gansey.

Apparently, they were going to Las Vegas then. What could possibly go wrong?

*

There was no other time like 4am. 4am was when the whole world was asleep and Ronan could speed through the streets of DC, lights turning green ahead of him, like he was the only human left alive. He’d always liked it, but his regular DJ gigs meant that now he had a _reason._ If he saw another car, he could think, _I know why I’m awake, why are you awake?_

That night, he hadn’t seen another car though, and he’d sped home from the nightclub, still buzzing from the music, still high on the adrenaline of the gig. When he climbed out of his car, he looked up at his building. All the windows were dark, save for one. His and Adam’s apartment. _I know why I’m awake, why are you awake?_

Him and Parrish; the only humans left alive. Something had shifted between them recently. For so long they’d been like distant stars, orbiting nearer and nearer, occasionally feeling the pull of the others’ gravity. But now they were on a collision course, bound for a cataclysmic supernova.

Upstairs, light was spilling out of their apartment, creeping under the door into the shadowy hallway. Something like anticipation swirled in Ronan’s gut, uncertain of what he was going to find.

Whatever he had thought he might find, it hadn’t been this. Adam was drunk. Adam wasn’t just drunk, Adam was completely fucking wasted. Apocalyptically drunk. There were crushed beer cans all over the floor, an almost empty bottle of vodka rolled under the coffee table, and more open cans on the coffee table. In the middle of the mess, Adam was sprawled on his back on the floor. The only reassurance that Ronan got that he wasn’t dead was a zombie-like groan and a hand flopping gracelessly into the air and back down again when Ronan said, “Adam?”

He stalked across the room. “Jesus fucking Christ what the fuck did you do? Why would you do this?” Adam rolled away from him, so he was lying on his stomach instead. He mumbled something unintelligible into the carpet.

Ronan thought about trying to get him up onto the couch, but the effort didn’t seem worth it, so he sat on the floor by Adam’s head. He rolled Adam back over and shifted him so he was cradling Adam’s head in his lap.

“What happened?”

“Redundancies. At my work,” he mumbled.

“And you’re thinking it’s going to be you?”

Adam nodded pathetically and pressed his face into Ronan’s thigh. Ronan reached out and grabbed the vodka from under the table. He unscrewed it, took a mouthful and almost choked.

“Jesus Parrish, have you been drinking that straight?”

Adam nodded again. “Feel like shit.”

“No wonder, that shit tastes like paint thinner. What the fuck, why didn’t you call me?”

“You were workin’”

Ronan stroked his sweaty hair away from his forehead. “So you decided to punish your liver instead?”

Adam just sighed mournfully.

“Why do you think it’s going to be you? You’re brilliant at your job, you work really hard and everyone I’ve met that you work with thinks the sun shines out your ass.”

“There are people better than me. People who’ve been there longer. I just hate that it’s all been for nothing, everything I’ve put myself through.” Adam sat up abruptly and fisted his hands in his hair. “He was right. I think too much of myself. I’m nothing. I’m never gonna be more than goddamn trailer trash.” Adam’s words shattered Ronan’s heart and the anguished sound he forced out between his gritted teeth ground it into dust.

Ronan reached out carefully, slowly, and untangled Adam’s fingers from his hair.

“Don’t touch me,” Adam bit out. Ronan ignored him and wrapped his arms gently around Adam, holding him carefully. He didn’t know what else he could say right now, he just had to let Adam know he was there. They sat in silence on the floor, only the sound of Adam’s wet, shaky breathing echoing in the apartment.

Eventually, Ronan helped Adam to his feet and took him into his room. Adam crumpled down to the bed and Ronan left to get him some water.

He made Adam drink all the water and when he came back with another full glass and a bucket, just in case, Adam was asleep.

Ronan sat on the edge of his bed and watched him. “You’re the whole fucking world to me, Parrish,” he whispered softly. He turned out Adam’s light on his way out.

*

It was well into the afternoon before Ronan woke up. He could hear Adam moving around in the other room, tidying up crushed beer cans.

Ronan rolled out of bed. _At least there was no kissing last night,_ he thought, _so we don’t have to pretend it didn’t happen._

“Afternoon,” he said to Adam. Adam looked rough as shit. He looked pallid and sweaty, and the dark bags under his eyes made him look like the ghost of his teenage self.

“About last night.” So they were getting right down to it then. “I shouldn’t have done what I did. I just didn’t know how else to deal with it. I couldn’t think rationally.”

“I’m not mad. I can’t say I would’ve done anything different.” Ronan watched Adam pour the remains of the paint-thinner-vodka down the sink. “I’m sorry I was working.”

“Don’t be. You have a life, I should’ve handled it better by myself.” Ronan chose to ignore that. “You didn’t know it was going to happen.” Adam started the coffee machine.

“What did happen?”

“They made us all wait around for this whole company meeting at 5. Then they gave this statement that was full of bullshit cooperate phrases and no one could figure out what they meant. Then they started talking about the _process_ and _pools_ and _voluntary redundancies_ and then next thing I know I’m buying the entire stock of a liquor store.”

Ronan nearly tripped over the couch in his sudden panic. “That thing didn’t happen again did it? That fucking global amnesia thing?” Fear had shot through him like ice. The thought of Adam wandering around DC again, losing time with no memory of where he was going or why. Ronan had had nightmares about it. At least Adam was an adult with his own phone now.

“No, thank fuck.”

“So what’s going to happen? What is the process?”

“They have to evaluate employees and they make certain numbers redundant from each pool. There are a lot of people in my pool though, and because we’re graduate level, we’re cheap, so they aren’t getting rid of many of us. I’ll probably be okay. I just… handled the news very badly.”

Ronan exhaled. He’d known Adam would be fine, whoever he worked for would be mad to get rid of him, he should be running the whole firm by now. “When do you find out?”

“The process takes months. I’m not coming to Vegas.”

“What the fuck? Why not?”

“I have to save money, Lynch. Not all of us have trust funds,” he spat.

Ronan rolled his eyes and didn’t take the bait. “Save money for what? You think I’m just gonna kick you out if you can’t afford the rent anymore just so you can save your damn pride? If you do lose your job, which you won’t, I’ll lend you the money and you can pay me back the next month when you get a new job.”

Adam was glaring at him.

“You’re fucking coming to Vegas, even if I have to kidnap you to get you there.”

“Fine, but I plan on getting incredibly drunk and it’s your responsibility to not let me do anything stupid.”

“Yeah, no promises, Parrish.” He ruffled Adam’s hair and then pulled him hard into a hug.

*

Adam had never been to an EDM festival before, and he was already almost certain it was not an experience he was going to repeat.

“Oh my god!” Henry was the only one of them who looked even vaguely like he belonged here. “Look! His name is on the poster!”

“It’s very small,” observed Noah. About halfway down an offensively neon poster advertising the set list for the weekend it said RONAN LYNCH. It was very small, but there were smaller names further down than his. Adam felt weirdly proud of Ronan’s aptitude for mixing shitty music.

“That’s a good thing. That means he’s on early which means we can leave before I go deaf in both ears.”

“Look, we’re here to _support Lynch.”_ Blue also looked like she fit in, her layered, shredded shirts were a mix of black and neon colours.

Gansey definitely did not fit in. He was still wearing his boat shoes. “Why couldn’t he have been a classical pianist?” he muttered to Adam. “I’d have been far more keen to support him then.”

Adam snorted. Inside the club, the bass was pounding hard and the dancefloor was writhing like a many limbed beast. Blue offered him a pair of ear plugs.

“Lynch already gave me some!” he shouted to her, hoping she’d heard. She shrugged back at him. Adam couldn’t figure out if that meant she’d heard him or not.

Ronan was electric, he was magnetic. It was like he had the whole crowd in the palm of his hand. Adam had only ever seen him so in control behind the wheel of his BMW and this was an entirely different situation now. The bass pounded in time with Adam’s hammering heart and when he looked up at Ronan, he saw him looking back right at him, as if he’d easily picked him out of the pulsing crowd. His smile was a dangerous thing in the UV light. Adam was senselessly aroused. How was he ever going to hear Ronan’s EDM again without getting turned on? His shirt was clinging to him with his own sweat and the sweat of the strangers around him, but he no longer cared. All he was aware of was the pooling arousal low in his abdomen and the way his heart thudded in time with Ronan’s beats. Adam was definitely changing his mind about EDM.

After Ronan’s set, they used their VIP passes to enter backstage. Adam was still breathing hard and adrenaline carried him along twisted black corridors

Ronan emerged from a dark door ahead of him. Under the UV lights, he looked otherworldly, glowing. Adam didn’t think about what he was doing. As soon as Ronan was close enough, he twisted his hands in his tank top and kissed him full on the mouth. He felt, more than heard, Ronan’s surprised noise, but then he was kissing back, hard, and deep, his tongue sliding across Adam’s bottom lip. Adam’s back hit a wall and he groaned desperately into the kiss. Ronan’s hands slid up his sides and pulled him closer to Ronan, while the rest of Ronan’s body pushed him harder into the wall.

Suddenly, a connection clicked into place in Adam’s brain. He pulled away, like he’d been hit with an electric shock, his head banging off the wall behind him. “Sorry. I’m drunk,” he garbled and, ducking out of Ronan’s arms, he turned on his heel and fled.

*

The moment after Adam had gone felt to Blue as if time had frozen Ronan was staring down the corridor after Adam like he was thinking he was going to come back. Henry and Noah were looking at each other with wide eyes. Blue thought Henry was doing a good job of not laughing for once. Gansey just looked incredibly confused.

“Fuck,” Ronan swore hard. Time resumed.

“I’ll go after Adam,” she told Gansey. “Deal with him,” she said, pushing Gansey towards Ronan.

Blue pushed her way back through the club, almost running to catch up with Adam. She pushed out an emergency exit door and spotted him sat on the curb in the street behind the club with his head in his hands.

He jumped when she sat down next to him.

“Well. Are you going to tell me what the fuck just happened there?”

Adam laughed bitterly, lifting his head. “I think you all saw what happened.”

“Yeah. I did. And then I saw you run away.”

“I didn’t run away. I walked away very quickly.”

“Don’t be a shit. Why did you tell him you were drunk? You haven’t had a drink tonight!”

“Because. Because then we don’t have to talk about it. That’s the rule. Which you’re ignoring by _making me talk about it._ ”

“The rule? This has happens a lot? What, you and Ronan get drunk and kiss each other and just never talk about?”

Adam didn’t say anything but his silence was telling.

“Have you had sex with him?!” She tried to stop herself from sounding hysterical.

“Jesus, Blue, no!” Adam was sounding hysterical.

Blue wasn’t sure if that made it better or worse.

“When did it start? Since you’ve been living together?”

“Uhh.” Adam felt guilty. “New Year’s Eve. Junior year.”

Everything Adam or Ronan had said about the other over the past few years shifted slightly in Blue’s head. Especially ‘ _if this is all I ever get of Parrish then it’s all I ever get.’_

“Jesus, Adam,” she muttered. “And you’ve just never talked about it? And Lynch’s okay with that?”

“He was the one who said we didn’t have to talk about it in the first place. And every time I’ve tried to talk about it, he changes the subject.”

_‘I’ve made my peace with that.’_

“Talk to him.”

“After Vegas, I don’t want to mess things up and then ruin the trip. After Vegas, I promise I’ll talk to him about it. But if he moves out, I’m blaming you.”

“Fine by me.” Blue was almost certain it wouldn’t come to that.

A horrendously familiar pair of boat shoes appeared on the curb next to Blue. ‘ _You cannot wear_ those _to a nightclub’_ she’d told Gansey. But of course he had. When he offered her his hand, she took it and didn’t let go after she’d got to her feet.

“Come on, Adam. Home time.” She nudged him with her foot. Adam turned his head, but he only glanced at her for a second before looking away down the street to where Ronan was talking to Noah.

“I’m good here.”

“Fine.” Blue stalked away, dragging Gansey behind her.

“Are you sure we should leave him?” Gansey was asking her as they approached Ronan, Noah and Henry.

“Lynch.” Ronan looked up at Blue and then over her shoulder to where Adam was still sat on the curb down the street. He just nodded at her once and pushed past them to Adam.

“Come on, they’ll be okay. We should go home.” Blue looped her arm around Gansey’s waist. As they walked away, she glanced over her shoulder. Ronan was sat down next to Adam, Adam’s head resting on his shoulder. Blue didn’t know if there was any way they would ever be able to sort their shit out, but she hoped.

*

The hotel in Las Vegas was not as shitty as Ronan had told him it would be, but then Adam hadn’t really expected it to be. The lobby was unsurprisingly packed with slot machines and tourists.

The six of them assembled in the hotel bar. Adam had been trying not to think about his job, or about Ronan, but was forcibly reminded of both when Ronan threw an arm around him and handed him a colourless shot and said “Ready to forget about your fucking job, Parrish?”

“Just don’t let me do anything stupid.”

“Please Parrish, when have I ever let you do anything stupid?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

Ronan threw his head back and laughed, then clinked his shot glass against Adam’s.

“Here we fucking go,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Disclaimer: I have never been to an EDM concert, nor have I been to Las Vegas but I was made redundant at 23 from my first grad job, so do with that information what you will.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! I really appreciate kudos and comments! You can find me on Tumblr at [behindtheatlantic](https://behindtheatlantic.tumblr.com)! I am always up for yelling about these idiots! <3


End file.
